The Darkest Day
by mehrunnisa
Summary: [no pairings] [oneshot] It's funny, how something so perfectly planned could turn out so, so wrong.


_Today's the day, _

Thought Aang solemnly. Today, fate would unfold. Today, the sun would rise black. Today is the Darkest Day.

Aang was trembling as he stood out on the cliff, looking into the horizon. He seemed so small and unimportant, compared to the vast ocean and sky. Sometimes, he wished he was unimportant. He was the Avatar, and probably the person with the biggest burden on his back. Aang hated it being that way.

It was an hour after the sun was supposed to rise, yet the sky was dark, as if it was two minutes after sunset. _Just how it was planned…_

The Avatar took a shaky breath, then sighed. It was mid-summer, and he was shivering like it was winter. He was jittery, his arms would swing at his side anxiously, just to loosen up. He was also tense, and he had a good reason to be.

Hiding on and around the island behind him was the Earth and Water armies, ready to fight. Also, he had Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Iroh, and Toph fighting by his side. He was still fearful. There was a chance that one of his friends might die. There was a chance that he might die.

His trembling would not cease.

_So, this is where the war truly starts. _Aang concluded. War. The horrible monster that kills guilty _and _innocent people, not to mention young children and animals. The monster that causes even the sanest person to go crazy. Aang sighed.

He wanted to look on the bright side, but that was difficult. At least, he knew, none of the fire benders would be able to bend. That meant, Aang would be able to bend water, earth, and air, while the Fire Lord would not even be able to bend fire. An extreme advantage, that was.

But although their army outnumbered the Fire Nation, what if the Fire Nation outmatched them? _I mean, they have outmatched us for a hundred years…_ Aang hated to admit that to himself.

Then, Aang's thoughts drifted over to the Fire Lord. He knew that he was destined to defeat Ozai. That one thought overwhelmed him. It was like a two ton weight was merely smashed down onto his shoulders. Twelve year old Avatar verses the most feared man in the world, not to mention the most powerful.

The Avatar heard a grunt from behind him, and was nudged in the back softly.

"Hi, Appa." Aang said quietly. He was surprised at how small his voice sounded. Petting his enormous sky bison, Momo hopped from the saddle onto his head. "Hi to you too, Momo."

Aang sighed as he continued to look out to the dark sky, when a hand clasped around his shoulder, causing him to jump. A small, but rough hand. Toph.

"Nervous?" she asked. _Thank the spirits I have friends, I wouldn't be able to do this without them, _Aang realized. He laughed awkwardly. It didn't sound like a laugh, though. It was more like a choke.

"Petrified." he admitted in that small voice. She nodded, as if in agreement.

"Me, too. No worries, though, right? We can take 'em down easily." she said positively. Her voice quivered, even though she spoke confident words. _Wish I had that confidence, _Aang thought.

His stomach began to ache from nerves. Just what he needed. Aang took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a second. _Calm down! This is just like a normal fight!_

_Except, of course, only the whole world depends on it. _

Aang wanted to sit down and relax a little before they had to go, but he just couldn't. He was too high-strung, his legs could barely move. _Chill out! _

Aang just couldn't bring himself to do that.

"I can't do this." he whispered to himself, pressing his hands against his face. His cheeks were burning.

"Yes, you can." To the right of Toph stood Katara and Sokka, looking out to the horizon as well. Aang was expecting Katara to say more, but she didn't. Everyone was too uneasy to even speak.

So, no one said anything. The tension that hung through the air was nigh unbearable. They all knew that today was probably going to be the most important day in all their lives. Not to mention, the most dangerous. They knew that soon, they would have to board Appa and fly out to the Fire Nation, leading the army. They knew that it was either they beat the Fire nation, or die trying.

_ No pressure, _Aang thought sarcastically to himself.

Everyone was anxious, quiet, and looking out into the sky, waiting for that moment where someone would have to say: '_It's time to go_.' Aang dreaded that moment. He took his mind off of that, and set his eyes back on the sky.

The sky. It seemed so peaceful, so oblivious to what was going on below it.

_If it only knew what was happening today, _thought Aang. It was still fairly dark out, which was to be expected. Aang took a deep breath, trying to drive the nerves away. _I can do this. Let go of fear. _Aang almost felt better, and he took another deep breath.

For one small, miniscule moment, all seemed to be at peace that day.

Until, something caught Aang's eye. At first, it just looked like a small star, where the sun was supposed to be, but it wasn't the sun. It continued to get bigger and closer. Aang wasn't the only one to notice.

"What is that?" Sokka wondered out loud, but to seconds after he said that, they knew. A awful realization came upon them.

Katara gasped.

"Could it be…?"

"Oh no…" Sokka couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could Aang.

"What? What's going on?" Toph demanded frightfully, grabbing onto Aang's arm.

_It couldn't be… _Aang thought in horror.

It was.

Hurdling toward earth was a comet. Not just any comet, but a comet that would enable fire benders to bend at their strongest, with or without the sun.

Hurdling towards earth was Sozin's Comet.

Aang bent over and threw up.


End file.
